


late night devil, put your hands on me

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Explicit Smut, F/F, Flavored Cum, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, fake cum, kai'sa can be a top when she wants to be, kai'sa's symbiote is a hoe, so much spicy, strapless strap-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: “You guys got me a… strap-on?” Confusion leaks into the dancer’s tone. They have plenty already, why another?“Not just any strap-on.” There’s a twinkle in Ahri’s eye and Kai’Sa wouldn’t lie and say the look doesn’t send a burst of heat down her body. “This one can—““It’s got fake cum.” Akali interrupts. The rogue cackles at the expression twisting on Kai’Sa’s face.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 33
Kudos: 161
Collections: Sensuous and Sapphic





	1. the beginning of something chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a spicy little mini-series whose plot was conjured up by a nsfw kda discord channel lol  
> this is a sequel to different dna and i hope you guys will like it!  
> shoutout to @AnarchyInPlasma for helping me write part of the first chapter  
> and a little heads up: ch 1 is the prologue, ch 2 is ahri, ch 3 is evelynn, and ch 4 is akali

“Kai-Kai~” Ahri’s voice whispers into her ears as soft arms slide around the dancer’s waist. “Happy birthday~” 

“I didn’t think you’d remember.” Kai’Sa turns with a smile, gently nuzzling her head into Ahri’s. “I can’t wait to see what you got me, baby.” 

“I think you’ll like it.” Ahri purrs, squeezing her hug tighter. She presses a kiss into the base of Kai’Sa’s neck. “And what do you mean you didn’t think I’d remember? I get you one every year.” 

Kai’Sa shrugs, just happy with the prospect of celebrating her birthday with her lovely girlfriends. She turns around to embrace Ahri properly. “What did you get me?” 

“Well, it was a gift we collectively bought you.” Ahri’s lips curl up and Kai’Sa knows it spells nothing but mischief. The gumiho takes her hand to lead her to the living room. 

Akali and Evelynn are curled up on the couch, but they perk up when Ahri and Kai’Sa enter the room. 

“Happy birthday, Bokkie!” Akali bounces in her seat excitedly. A lasher wraps around her waist, calming her in case the rogue tries to flip over the coffee table… again. 

“I’m positive you’ll enjoy our gift, darling.” Evelynn places her chin in the palm of her hand, claws gently tapping against a porcelain cheek. Akali and Ahri giggle at the siren’s words and it only makes Kai’Sa curious about their gift. 

Kai’Sa watches as Ahri puts an elaborately wrapped gift box on the table. The dancer’s eyes flit between her girlfriends’ excited and eager faces and only feels a sliver of apprehension, masked by the affection because hey—her girls got her a birthday gift! 

Her second skin chimes along her back, urging her to open the gift already. The dancer grabs the box; it’s not particularly heavy but it isn’t light either. Her hands unwrap the box steadily despite the three burning stares aimed at her. 

Kai’Sa peers inside the box and stills, her face slowly reddens from the contents. The dancer shyly looks up to see grins on her girlfriends’ faces. Kai’Sa takes the item out, revealing it to be a strapless strap-on in her skin tone. “You guys got me a… strap-on?” Confusion leaks into the dancer’s tone. They have plenty already, why another? 

“Not just _any_ strap-on.” There’s a twinkle in Ahri’s eye and Kai’Sa wouldn’t lie and say the look doesn’t send a burst of heat down her body. “This one can—“ 

“It’s got fake cum.” Akali interrupts. The rogue cackles at the expression twisting on Kai’Sa’s face. 

Evelynn chuckles at the rogue’s crude remark. “Indeed it does. And they’re flavored too.” Her golden eyes land heavily on Kai’Sa and the dancer tugs at her shirt subtly, was it getting hot in here? Her second skin rumbles akin to a purr, eager to engage before she reels it back in. Down, boy. 

“Thanks,” Kai’Sa puts the toy back in the gift box and coughs, her cheeks feel hot as her imagination runs wild with vividly suggestive images, and her symbiote certainly isn’t helping with how it’s crawling enthusiastically on her back. “I’ll be sure to put it to good use.” 

Ahri reaches out to pat at her knee, “Only when you’re ready, Bokkie.” She sends a soft smile her way. “Now—let’s eat some birthday cake!”


	2. kai'sa and ahri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m wearing the gift you girls bought me.” It’s a soft admission that’s laced with heavy intentions. Kai’Sa turns her dark purple eyes at the gumiho and Ahri’s breath hitches at the intensity swirling in them. 
> 
> “Oh?” Ahri’s playful demeanor is awoken. Her eyes fly down to the bulge in the dancer’s pants. She places a hand on it and bites her lip at the size. 
> 
> “Do you wanna…?” Kai’Sa trails off but Ahri is well aware of her question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this kahri spice >:)

The new toy slips out of Kai’Sa’s mind for a while. They’re in the midst of promotions and it’s easy to forget in the middle of packed schedules, stage performances, and dance practices that go late into the night. 

Kai’Sa doesn’t remember the strap-on until she stumbles upon it on her off day. She’s putting away her laundry when she catches sight of the toy, along with the box of flavored… cum, for a lack of better words. 

The sight of it makes her face heat up but the dancer goes to pick it up nonetheless. Curiosity gets the better of her so she goes to rummage through the box, inspecting the flavors. “Hmmm… cherry, peach, apple, strawberry… wow, that’s a lot of fruity flavors. Oh, there’s a pack for non-fruit flavors. Wow, they make _that?_ ” 

Kai’Sa notices a third pack and blushes heavily when she reads the label, “ _non-flavored ejaculatory fluid—safe for vaginal release!”_

Her symbiote rears its head at the idea, purring loudly at the idea. _Mate mate mate._

“Yeah, yeah—I got it… _hoe_.” Kai’Sa mutters the last part under her breath and picks up the strap-on. A closer look brings her attention to a hidden compartment at the base of the toy. She pops it open and sees empty slots enough for two doses. 

Her eyes drift back to the box of flavors. She hums as her hand hovers over them, trying to decide what to pick. An impulsive decision makes her pick up the peach flavor, and then as an afterthought, she loads a dose of the non-flavored vial as well. 

Kai’Sa undresses and goes through the motions of putting on the strapless strap-on; the implication of the toy’s special function already has her hot and wet so the insert end of the toy slides inside her with ease. Kai’Sa looks down at her pelvis; the dildo is a nice tan shade that matches her skin and the strap itself is a good thick length. It even looks almost like the real thing. 

“Huh… they sure know how to pick ‘em.” Kai’Sa giggles at the thought of her girls going out and debating over which dildo to buy for her to use on them. 

Her symbiote flares dramatically and twirls above her shoulders. It purrs and chirps until Kai’Sa has to pet it down. “Ok, ok—I’m going, geez… horny little hoe.” 

The dancer gets dressed again, this time with a sizable bulge in her pants. Her second skin roils around and pulses, sending a wave of heat that has her doubling over. Kai’Sa groans as intense heat builds up in her body, specifically her lower regions. “You little shit!” She gasps as the heat turns into pleasurable little tingles. Her symbiote chirps melodically like it’s laughing. 

Her skin is on fire and her arousal is pooling in her gut. The edge of the dresser her hand is gripping creaks under her symbiote’s enchanted strength. Kai’Sa flings off her shirt, now only in a sports bra and a pair of hip-hugging pants, and sighs in relief at the cool air hitting her skin. 

Kai’Sa catches sight of her herself in the mirror and she looks like… well, a sex goddess is how Evelynn would have liked to phrase it. Her muscles look more defined than usual and the purple in her eyes are a shade darker. “Really? You just _had_ to pump your horny hormones!” 

Her second skin chirps gleefully. That cheeky little shit. 

The heat is rolling deliciously off her shoulders and Kai’Sa closes her eyes briefly as her arousal pulses through her. Good thing K/DA is scheduled off for a week. That will give her enough time to thoroughly use her gift to its fullest extent. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa strolls through the halls of the K/DA manor, still only in a sports bra and a pair of hip-hugging pants. She passes a few doors until she reaches Ahri’s office. 

The dancer takes a deep breath before knocking. Her symbiote chirps on her shoulder blades, an enthusiastic sound meant to encourage her. She briefly chuckles at the thought. 

Ahri’s voice comes through the door, allowing her to enter. Kai’Sa gently closes the door behind her before striding forward. 

The gumiho is at her desk, finishing the last of today’s paperwork. It’s a good thing she caught her right when she finished up for the day. 

“Kai!” Ahri perks up as Kai’Sa comes around her desk. The gumiho happily leans into the kiss that the dancer initiates, gasping when it turns deeper than just a chaste kiss she thought it would be. 

Kai’Sa brings her hands up to cradle her girlfriend’s face, tilting her head back so she can flick her tongue over her lips, and licks into the gumiho’s mouth when it parts open. Ahri moans as the dancer’s hot tongue brushes up against hers. When Kai’Sa draws back, Ahri is breathless and panting. 

“Hi, baby.” 

Ahri shivers at the soft and low tone of Kai’Sa’s voice. Gentle hands cradle her head, one hand rubbing softly at the base of her vulpine ears. It’s just the right pressure and Ahri’s eyes would have rolled back in her head if it wasn’t for her impeccable self-control. 

“What’s gotten into you, Kai?” Ahri huffs out a breath, amusement ringing clear in her tone. 

“I’m wearing the gift you girls bought me.” It’s a soft admission that’s laced with heavy intentions. Kai’Sa turns her dark purple eyes at the gumiho and Ahri’s breath hitches at the intensity swirling in them. 

“Oh?” Ahri’s playful demeanor is awoken. Her eyes fly down to the bulge in the dancer’s pants. She places a hand on it and bites her lip at the size. 

“Do you wanna…?” Kai’Sa trails off but Ahri is well aware of her question. 

“Of course, baby.” Ahri’s slender hands make quick work of her girlfriend’s pants. She bites down on her bottom lip when she fishes out Kai’Sa’s faux-cock. 

Ahri’s hand strokes the shaft slowly, “ _Fuck_ , I forgot how big it was.” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa leans against the desk as Ahri wordlessly sinks to her knees. The dancer sharply inhales as Ahri rakes her claws down her abs on the way down. Her second skin dulls the scratches, preventing permanent damage. 

Ahri eyes the tip of the strap, fixated on a bead of wetness there. Her eyes flick up to Kai’Sa’s, maintaining eye contact as she gives a little kitten lick to the head. The gumiho smiles in satisfaction at the loud groan that is ripped right out of Kai’Sa. 

“Peach flavor?” Ahri licks her lips, eyes slowly darkening with desire. “Mhmm, baby, you shouldn’t have.” 

Kai’Sa curls her hand into Ahri’s head, fingers curling through soft blond locks. Her breathing picks up as she watches Ahri. “Go on, Kit. It’s all yours.” 

Ahri leans forward, tongue darting out to lick at Kai’Sa’s length. One hand holds the base upright while her free hand is splayed over the warm skin of the dancer’s thigh. The tip of her clawed nails tease feather-light touches on warm skin. 

Kai’Sa shudders at the stunning visual of her girlfriend giving her a blowjob. She curls her hand around the back of Ahri’s head, tugging her forward even more. 

Ahri makes a noise at the tug. She opens her mouth wider to take in the girthy head, moaning all while she does so. Kai’Sa shivers at the vibrations traveling through flesh-like silicone. The gumiho starts bobbing her head and an appreciative moan slips out of Kai’Sa. The dancer gathers Ahri blonde hair into one hand, stroking firmly yet softly at her head and part of her ears. 

“Mhmmm… that’s it, baby.” Kai’Sa hums as she pushes Ahri’s head down. The gumiho slowly takes all of her length in her mouth until her nose touches the warm skin of the dancer’s pelvis. 

“That’s right… take it all, Kit.” Kai’Sa watched transfixed as Ahri deepthroated her cock several more times. 

As Ahri’s head bobbed again, Kai’Sa’s grip tightened into a firm hold. “Fuck… that feels _so good_.” Kai’Sa coos as she holds Ahri there, the pressure feeling unbearably delicious as the base of the strap presses down on her clit. Ahri is choking on the full length of _her_ cock and the mere thought, let alone the sight of it, sends a hot electric jolt of arousal between her legs. The dancer grunts and throws her head back as pleasure runs rampant through her veins. 

Kai’Sa slowly lets up and Ahri draws back gasping and panting, leaving a mess of saliva and cum behind on the strap. Ahri licks her lips and moans as the sweet taste of peaches blooms in her mouth. 

The gumiho looks up with darkened eyes, “Did you just… fuck, that’s hot.” 

Kai’Sa peers down at her girlfriend, breathing getting heavier as Ahri slowly cleans up the wet mess of peach-colored fluids with her tongue. 

  
  
  


The dancer groans and curses under her breath before hauling the gumiho up. Ahri makes a surprised noise and before she knows it, she’s flat on her back on her desk. Kai’Sa stands between her legs, already divulging her of all her clothes. It shouldn’t be so hot but Kai’Sa’s assertiveness is scorching hot. 

Ahri shivers as the cold air hits her naked flesh. The gumiho gasps as slick silicone rubs at her soaked cunt. Kai’Sa leans down and kisses the breath right out of her. Then she pulls back and rubs the head of her cock at Ahri’s clit, chuckling when her hips jump at the sudden stimulation. Kai’Sa prods lower until she reaches her drenched entrance. 

Ahri mewls sinfully as Kai’Sa pushes the girthy head in, slowly stretching her walls as she sinks every inch inside. The gumiho moans loudly when Kai’Sa fully bottoms out, she can feel her walls fluttering around the intruding length. 

“F-fuck, Kai! You're so deep… hah—ahh!” Ahri’s back arches when Kai’Sa starts off with a fast pace. There’s no time for rest as delicious heat rushes through their bodies, sparking tingling sensations of pleasure that linger deep in her muscles and bones. Moans fall out of Ahri’s mouth as her body rocks in time with the dancer’s thrusts. 

The wet squelching sound of Kai’Sa pummeling her pussy reaches Ahri’s ears and her face flushes red at the obscene sound. Kai’Sa’s abdomen burns with the exertion she’s putting her hips through, but the sight of Ahri panting and moaning, breasts bouncing, being thoroughly fucked by _her_ cock sets her dopamine levels to an _ungodly_ height. 

Kai’Sa spreads the gumiho’s legs apart, sinking her length deeper inside. There’s a near-constant tingling, buzzing sensation at the base of her skull and her symbiote purrs as it amplifies the pleasurable feeling. Kai’Sa moans before re-doubling her efforts, all but slamming her cock into Ahri now. 

Moans and sobs are pulled effortlessly out of Ahri as her body is rocked atop the desk. Her hands scramble for purchase but fail to find a grip. Ahri’s tails assist by wrapping around Kai’Sa’s legs and thighs, holding her and pulling her closer. Her hands settle for Kai’Sa’s arms holding her down, claws scratching down on the toned muscles of the dancer’s forearms. Kai’Sa’s second skin simply absorbs the marks, letting the gumiho claw on her as much as she wants and not leave a single mark. 

“Kai!” Ahri’s claws sink into the dancer’s forearms as her back arches. Her legs start to tremble as that hot pressure coils low in her belly. 

“Come on my cock, Kit.” Kai’Sa pants as she can feel Ahri’s orgasm fast approaching. “That’s it—come for me.” 

Ahri releases a guttural moan as her orgasm all but slams into her like a thundering train. Kai’Sa grunts, moaning low at the sight of Ahri cresting. The dancer keeps thrusting slow and deep strokes in order to draw out Ahri’s orgasm for as long as she can. 

Wetness drips out of Ahri, painting part of Kai’Sa’s stomach. The dancer growls and pushes Ahri’s thighs up until they press against her chest. Kai’Sa jogs her hips and keeps her strokes as deep as she can. 

The new position allows Kai’Sa to sink her cock inside a little deeper, enabling her to reach that sensitive sweet spot that has Ahri shrieking and sobbing in mind-numbing pleasure. Kai’Sa’s pupils dilate and she hones in on that spot with deadly precision; she draws her cock out until just the thick head remains before slamming right back inside at a particular angle. The brutal thrusts rock Ahri’s body and has her seeing stars with every clap of their flesh. 

The heat in Kai’Sa’s gut is pooling and she can practically taste her climax. She keeps her thrusts going for a little more before she finds herself right on the edge; Kai’Sa moans softly and languidly as her walls clamp down on the insert of the strap. Ahri’s eyes fly wide open when she can feel a hot gush of wetness spurting inside her and filling her up. The gumiho’s eyes roll into the back of her head at the implicitly hot sensation and her back arches once more as that delicious pressure coils tight and explodes in her lower regions. 

Ahri’s second orgasm takes the dancer by surprise but she adapts to it with slow rolls of her hips, thrusting slowly so that Ahri could ride it out. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa pants as she slows her thrusts to a stop. Her eyes rake down Ahri’s shaking body, fixated on the wet mess of mixed cum that leaks out of the gumiho’s pussy. The dancer lets out a soft exhale at the sight, “Fuck…” 

Kai’Sa slides her arms around Ahri’s waist and pulls her up from the desk and into her embrace. Hands grab onto the gumiho’s thighs and sling them around her hips. Kai’Sa carries Ahri in her arms, head leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. 

Ahri sighs into the kiss, her arms wind around broad shoulders and her hands end up tangled in the dancer’s hair as the kiss deepens. The gumiho sucks lightly on Kai’Sa’s tongue, then her bottom lip. She trails kisses down to the long column of Kai’Sa’s neck and lavishes the skin there with light bites and more kisses. 

Kai’Sa tilts her head back, giving the gumiho more access to her neck as she walks to the bathroom connected to Ahri’s office. The dancer groans when Ahri’s fangs scrape deliciously against a sensitive patch of skin. Ahri pants into Kai’Sa’s neck; the dancer’s strap is still lodged deep inside of her and every step has it brushing up against her snug walls. 

“Shower, baby. And then we can soak in the tub.” Kai’Sa pats her girlfriend’s back soothingly, although the grin on her face says otherwise; she’s enjoying the small torture entirely too much. 

Kai’Sa steps into the shower and sets Ahri down on her feet gently. The gumiho braces herself against the shower tiles as Kai’Sa slowly pulls out. The wet sloppy sound of their mixed arousal dripping loudly onto the tiled shower floor has the dancer’s cheeks burning red, and Ahri can’t help but find the fact endearing that this adorably shy woman is the same one who fucked her brains out just moments ago. 

Kai’Sa brings her hands up to cradle Ahri’s face. She leaned forward for a few quick pecks. “I’ll run the bath… give me a second.” She murmured against soft lips. 

Ahri hums and steps into the hot water of the shower, fondly watching Kai’Sa run them a bath in the nearby tub. After she filled the tub and dropped a fragrant bath bomb in, Kai’Sa stripped herself of her clothes and the strap. Then she returned to join her girlfriend in the shower. 

Ahri sighed as strong arms slid around her waist. The gumiho leaned back into Kai’Sa’s front, her tail wrapping around them. Kai’Sa pressed a kiss to Ahri’s neck before grabbing the shampoo and soap, intent on pampering the gumiho as much as she could. 

A few minutes later, the shower cut off. Footsteps padded over to the bath, where the water rippled and lightly splashed as they both entered the tub. Ahri hummed happily as Kai’Sa pulled her into her arms, letting her snuggle under her chin. Ahri’s ears fluttered gently along her jaw and Kai’Sa couldn’t help her growing smile. As they soaked in the tub, the hot water relaxed their muscles and drained the tension out of them. 

What was left was a warm feeling of contentment that seemed to encompass the room. 


	3. kai'sa and evelynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn traces the tips of her claws along the dancer’s waistband. Time for a little appetizer. She hooks a finger in before slowly dragging Kai’Sa’s pants and underwear down, low enough to expose the diamond hard cut of her jutting hip bones. The strap swings up, standing in all its glory. 
> 
> Kai’Sa audibly gulps as Evelynn trails a finger down the length of the toy. The siren giggles as she wraps a hand around the thick shaft. “I wonder what flavor you picked for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the spicy kaiseve lol

Kai’Sa fidgeted outside the door that led to the garage. The sound of clanking metal indicated that Evelynn was inside and working on her collection of cars. 

Her symbiote chirped and vibrated along her skin, a questioning tone in its chirp. 

“I know, I know. It’s just—it’s Eve, you know?” Kai’Sa let out a whoosh of breath. The demoness could be intense sometimes, and it almost always depended on her mood. 

Her second skin purred and the dancer responded, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s Eve.” Kai’Sa smiled, this was her girlfriend she was talking about; the same one who always joined her for morning tea, the same one who always made sure she stretched and stayed hydrated during dance practice, the same one who always checked up on her whenever she had a hard time with her second skin. 

She had nothing to worry about—this is Evelynn we’re talking about here. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa entered the garage, now a little more at ease than she was before. Her symbiote chirped behind her. 

The dancer’s eyes were drawn to the source of clanking metal. There was Evelynn—body bent over, head buried in the hood of one of her cars as she worked on whatever it was. Knowing the siren, it was probably just a routine check-up. Eve always liked to keep her cars well-tuned at all times. 

Kai’Sa stopped a few paces away from Evelynn, pausing to take in the gorgeous view of the siren bent over. Evelynn’s form-fitting pants only emphasized her lovely figure and Kai’Sa would be content with just looking at it if not for the insistent rumble her second skin produced. 

Right, right—she wasn’t here just to ogle her girlfriend. The bulge in her pants reminded her of her purpose. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa took a quick breath before sidling up behind Evelynn, her hands reaching out to rest on ample hips. She pressed against a supple backside, making sure to firmly press her bulge up against Eve. 

Evelynn froze, body locking up at the unexpected contact, lashers hovering curiously at the side. When she looked over her shoulder, the siren relaxed at Kai’Sa’s familiar presence. “Bokkie? My, my… what brings you here—and with such a greeting too.” Kai’Sa felt goosebumps prick on her skin at Eve’s naturally sultry voice. 

Evelynn’s upper body rose up out of the car’s hood before she closed it with a firm slam. Kai’Sa rested her head on the siren’s shoulder as her eyes marveled at the sleek purple paint job of the car's hood. Her eyes glinted as an idea slowly formed in her brain. 

“Are you busy? Have a moment for me?” 

Evelynn chuckled and laid a hand on Kai’Sa’s. “I can always make time for you, darling.” 

It was just a simple sentence but the meaning behind it had Kai’Sa’s chest positively warming up. Her symbiote purred at the subtle affection. Kai’Sa leaned down to pepper kisses up and down Evelynn’s neck. The siren hummed and tilted her head, giving her more room to work with. 

“My, my… what’s this you have here?” Evelynn swayed her hips lightly, ample bottom rubbing up against the bulge in Kai’Sa’s pants. 

Kai’Sa suckled on the spot underneath Eve’s ear until redness blossomed. She gently kissed the mark she made before murmuring, “My birthday gift.” 

“Oh. _Oh_.” Surprise flitted across the siren’s eyes before it darkened with desire. Evelynn’s lashers made their appearance known by wrapping around the dancer’s legs. “I was wondering when you were going to use it.” 

“Can I… take you here?” 

Kai’Sa’s tone was shy—and for good reason; the garage was Evelynn’s domain, one she cared for protectively. 

Evelynn smirked but didn’t outright deny the request. “Have a specific fantasy in mind, Bokkie? Naughty, naughty~” 

Kai’Sa buried her slowly reddening face in Evelynn’s platinum tresses. There’s a beat of silence before she decides _fuck it_ , and opens her mouth, “You know… I’ve always wanted to fuck you against your car.” 

“All you had to do was ask, dear.” Evelynn softly laughs and curls her lashers around Kai’Sa a little tighter. Being wanted was nice—being wanted the way Bokkie worded it was something _else_ entirely; her girlfriend’s admission sent a nice little bolt of hot arousal right to her core. 

  
  
  


Evelynn turns around and takes a seat on the hood of her car, bringing her almost eye level to the dancer’s abdomen. “Well, let’s make your dream come true today, baby.” Golden eyes look up at Kai’Sa, adoration and lust swirling in those pools of molten gold. 

Clawed fingers slip underneath Kai’Sa’s shirt and she shivers at the feeling of sharp metal tips dancing on her skin. The thrill of desire and danger are blurred lines when it comes to Evelynn. The dancer takes off her shirt and drops it carelessly behind her. 

Evelynn hums appreciatively at the sight of Kai’Sa’s naked top in front of her, golden eyes roam the expanse of toned muscle and soft skin. The siren palms Kai’Sa’s abs, slowly stroking the firm muscles there. She leans forward to lick a hot stripe up that flat plane of muscle, smirking when it earns her a _delicious_ groan. 

Evelynn traces the tips of her claws along the dancer’s waistband. Time for a little appetizer. She hooks a finger in before slowly dragging Kai’Sa’s pants and underwear down, low enough to expose the diamond hard cut of her jutting hip bones. The strap swings up, standing in all its glory. 

Kai’Sa audibly gulps as Evelynn trails a finger down the length of the toy. The siren giggles as she wraps a hand around the thick shaft. “I wonder what flavor you picked for me.” Evelynn’s tongue flicks out for a kitten lick against the head of the strap, where a few beads of Kai’Sa’s _arousal_ could be seen. The siren moans as the sweet taste of honey swirls in her mouth. 

“ _Oh_ , you picked a good one.” Evelynn’s eyes twinkled with mischief, a bright contrast against the growing dark want in her gaze. “I am going to _thoroughly_ enjoy this.” 

  
  
  


Evelynn’s hand curled around Kai’Sa’s hip to keep her still, while her other hand curled around the base of the strap. The siren closed her mouth around the head of Kai’Sa’s cock, swirling her tongue around to catch the deliciously sweet taste of honey. 

“F-fuck, Eve!” Kai’Sa’s hands flew to the siren’s shoulders, fingers curling down to grip—but Evelynn pulled back before she could do so. 

“Ah, ah!” Evelynn’s eyes locked with the dancer’s, pinning her in place. “I said I was going to enjoy this. That means no rushing, darling.” 

Kai’Sa withdrew her hands, trying her best to keep them off of the siren… for now. Evelynn stared up at the dancer, smirking at her dilated pupils and loving the obedience in them. 

  
  
  


Evelynn leaned forward, placing a kiss on the head of Kai’Sa’s cock. The dancer expected her to pull away then but she did the opposite; Eve kept her lips pursed on the head as her hand gently squeezed around the girthy shaft. Golden liquid oozed out the head, dripping down onto the siren’s plush lips before making its way down the underside of the toy. 

Kai’Sa’s breathing stuttered as Evelynn made a show of licking her lips clean, and then proceeded to kiss and lick the underside of her cock. She didn’t let a single drop of _honey_ go to waste. 

The dancer curled her fingers in her palms. The overwhelming urge to grab Evelynn’s head and fuck her mouth was strong, but Kai’Sa held still. Eve knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Kai’Sa wouldn’t let her have the pleasure… at least, not yet. Her symbiote rumbled as if in agreement. 

  
  
  


“Mhmm, you taste so good, Bokkie.” Evelynn moaned softly before taking Kai’Sa’s cock in her mouth again. The dancer made a strangled noise in her throat at the sight of Eve taking almost all of the strap. The siren bobbed her head up and down, her hand stroked when her mouth receded and this continued for some time. 

Kai’Sa furrowed her brow, insistent heat churned in her gut and Evelynn’s ministrations only seemed to stoke it hotter. As if sensing her thoughts, the siren looked up and locked their gazes. Evelynn’s head bobbed down as she took the strap all the way to the base once more, her nose brushing against the soft skin of the dancer’s abdomen. The siren moaned around the cock, sending vibrations through the silicone, all while maintaining intense eye contact. 

Kai’Sa’s hips jumped as she clenched down on the insert of the strap. Her hands came up to hold Evelynn’s shoulders to steady herself. The dancer’s breathing was heavy as she watched Evelynn pull back slowly. The siren’s lips left her cock with a wet pop and when she opened her mouth, Kai’Sa let out a loud groan at the sight of viscous _honey_ pooling in her mouth. 

Evelynn made a show of swallowing it all and licking her lips. “ _Mhmmm, delicious._ ” 

Kai’Sa’s eyes darkened until only a ring of purple could be seen. Her second skin vibrated on her body, telling her to _mate, mate, mate_. After a scene like that, the dancer was all too willingly to obey. 

  
  
  


“Eve…,” Kai’Sa’s voice was gruff, tinged heavily with want. “I need you to turn around and bend over. _Now_.” 

Evelynn smirked but did as she was told; the tone in the dancer’s voice held no room for leeway. The siren willingly bent over on the hood of her car, her hands braced herself on the sleek metal. Evelynn gasped as hands swiftly pulled her pants and underwear down. Heat throbbed between her legs and she kicked her clothes off to the side. 

Evelynn let out a startled moan, her body lurching forward as a hot tongue swiped through the wet folds of her pussy. Kai’Sa held the siren’s ass still, her hands massaging soft plump flesh as she lapped at her entrance and traced firm circles around a stiffening clit. Evelynn hummed as pleasure slowly traveled across her body. 

Kai’Sa stood up and gave a quick slap across Eve’s backside. She took her strap and glided the tip teasingly against Evelynn’s pussy. The dancer traced Eve’s clit with the head of her cock, applying firm pressure and chuckling at the mewl that escaped the siren. She moved the tip up, resting against Eve’s entrance briefly before pushing in. 

Evelynn’s breath was caught in her throat as Kai’Sa pushed in and stretched her out—at an agonizingly slow pace too. She loved every second of it. The siren moaned breathily when Kai’Sa bottomed out, feeling her walls flutter snug around the entire length. 

Kai’Sa panted and gripped Evelynn’s hips. The sight in front of her shouldn’t be so _hot_ but it was. Being able to fuck the siren like this, on top of her car, was like living a fantasy and the thought of actually doing it just sent another hot jolt of arousal to her gut. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa began jogging her hips, starting her thrusts off with a slow, steady pace. The sound of her cock thrusting into Evelynn’s hot pussy was obscene and the large space of the garage only seemed to echo the sound too; it made her cheeks flush and spurred her on at the same time. The dancer stroked her hand over the base of Evelynn’s spine as her hips moved a little faster, earning a series of panting moans from the siren. 

Kai’Sa increased her speed, thrusting fast strokes into the siren now. Evelynn moaned as her body was rocked atop the hood of the car. “Yes! Fuck me!” She rested her head on her arms, elbows bracing against the hood as her body slumped downwards. 

The dancer’s hand came down, smacking hard enough on Evelynn’s ass that a splotch of redness formed. A yelp slipped out of the siren, followed by a moan, “Ah! Harder—give it to me harder!” 

Whether she was asking about the spanking or the fucking, Kai’Sa obliged with both. She moved her hips harder, all but pounding into the siren now as her hand left stinging slaps on her plump backside. Evelynn cried out at Kai’Sa’s actions. The siren’s lashers curled around Kai’Sa’s body, holding her for support as Evelynn was railed against her car. 

Kai’Sa groaned at the lasher’s grip on her body, it felt like velvet and silk sliding across her body and it felt so _good_. Her abdomen burned with the pace of her thrusts but the gratifying feeling of pleasure overruled it. 

  
  
  


Moans and sobs left Evelynn’s mouth as pleasure licked across every inch of her being like flames. She could feel that white-hot pressure coiling in her belly, that pleasant buzz spreading at the base of her skull. 

Kai’Sa could make out Evelynn’s body starting to tremble, could sense that her girlfriend was close. She grabbed Evelynn’s hips in a bruising grip and hammered her hips against the siren’s ass, producing loud sounds of clapping flesh. Evelynn gasped as the dancer’s cock rammed into her cunt, deliciously rubbing up against the sensitive spots of her walls. Evelynn screamed as her vision went white, stars bursting in the back of her lids. Her body shook and squirmed as her climax crested and took her with it. 

Kai’Sa kept fucking Evelynn through her orgasm, keeping the same brutal pace. She pounded into the siren’s pussy even as wetness gushed out, producing a lewd squelching sound with every thrust. Kai’Sa could feel her own orgasm rapidly approaching, so she kept railing Evelynn even as debauched cries left the siren’s lips. 

“O-oh _fuck_!” Kai’Sa’s brow furrowed as heat shot up her spine and consumed her mind. Her hips stuttered in its brutal pace as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clamped down on the insert of the strap and she hilted the length of her cock into Evelynn’s cunt. 

The siren moaned and shivered as she felt wet heat being pumped into her walls. “Yes, come in me! Give me your come!” Evelynn’s lashers coiled tighter around Kai’Sa, pulling her closer. Kai’Sa staggered forward, hands leaving Eve’s hips to brace herself on the hood of the car. Her hips melded with Evelynn’s ass and she draped herself over the siren’s back. Kai’Sa leaned down as Evelynn turned her head, their lips meeting together for a soft, sensual kiss. 

Kai’Sa’s lips moved languidly against Evelynn’s. She moaned into the kiss when she felt wetness gushing out between them. The dancer pulled back to look at the mess and groaned at the sight of their mixed come leaking out of Evelynn’s pussy, with her cock still lodged in the siren’s walls. Her symbiote purred at the sight, vocalizing its approval. 

  
  
  


Heat licked up her spine and Kai’Sa bristled with want again. The dancer picked Evelynn up and carried her in her arms easily. Evelynn smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, leaning down for another sweet kiss. Her lashers wrapped around Kai’Sa’s waist, its touch tender and affectionate. 

Kai’Sa slowly walked over to the corner of the garage where Evelynn’s personal shower was located. It took a while seeing as Evelynn didn’t let her lips leave hers. “You know, I didn’t understand why you needed a shower in the garage in the first place… but I’m not questioning it now.” Kai’Sa said in between their kisses. 

Evelynn chuckled. “It wasn’t intended for this purpose but I can’t say I’m not unwelcome to it.” 

“Mhmm…,” Kai’Sa grinned as Evelynn pressed hot open-mouthed kisses along her jaw. “Keep doing that and I’m going to fuck you so hard against the shower wall.” 

“Oh, Bokkie.” Evelynn’s lips curled up, “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” 


	4. kai'sa and akali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take off your pants.” Akali’s breathing was heavy as she tried to catch her breath. Kai’Sa obliged, taking off her bottoms until her lower half was bare—except for the thick strap jutting from between her legs. 
> 
> “What the fuck—was it this big when we bought it?” Akali blurted out as she eyed the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! it's the last chapter ;) i hope you enjoy this spicy kaikali!

Kai’Sa poked her head into the room, hearing Akali’s laughter mixing with a few other voices. The dancer stepped inside Akali’s room fully and saw that the rogue was sitting on a sofa, phone in hand as she video chatted with the members of True Damage. 

The dancer made her presence known by taking a seat next to Akali, earning her a noise of pleasant surprise from the rogue. 

“Bokkie!” Akali grinned widely at her. Kai’Sa returned the smile and leaned in until they were shoulder to shoulder. 

_“Yoooo, it’s Bokkie in da houseee!”_ Ekko’s voice came through the phone. 

_“Hey, chica. How’s it going?”_ Qiyana greeted her. 

_“Kai’Sa! Good to see you.”_ Senna was as chill as ever. 

_“Sup.”_ Yasuo was a familiar face, the producer having worked with both groups before. 

Kai’Sa giggled and greeted the cool and colorful members of TD. “Hey there, guys.” 

“What brings you here, Bokkie?” Akali asked, curiosity clearly on her face. Kai’Sa grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. The dancer leaned in and whispered something into Akali’s ear, then leaned back and watched as the rogue’s face turned red. 

_“Ohhhh snap! What’s this I see??”_ Ekko brought his face closer to his phone screen as he teased the rogue. _“Yo, I have mad respect for Kai’Sa right now!”_

Senna’s booming laughter echoed in the background, along with Yasuo’s snickering. 

_“Chill, homies. Chica is gonna be busy soon!”_ Qiyana simply grinned. 

“I—uh…” Akali sputtered as her face flushed red. Whatever Kai’Sa said really affected her, and the members of TD weren’t helping her case. There goes her top image. 

Senna seemed to have calmed down from her laughing fit. _“Alright guys, we should leave our little rapper alone. We can catch up later.”_

_“Later, Kali.”_ Yasuo hung up with a cool click. 

_“LET’S GET IT GET IT THE MISSION KALI!’ Ekko laughed at the reference before signing off._

_“Yass bitch, fuck her upp!”_ Qiyana’s remark was the last thing they heard before the call disconnected. 

Akali’s phone screen turned off. Kai’Sa giggled as she watched a flustered Akali fidget next to her. 

“Too much?” Kai’Sa grinned as she lightly stroked the rogue’s arm. That seemed to snap her out of her daze. 

“No, uhh… it was fine.” Akali coughed as she stared to the side, still feeling the blush burning on her cheeks. “I just—forgot about it, that’s all.” Akali’s gaze turned to Kai’Sa’s lap, eyes fixed on the bulge that wasn’t normally there. 

Kai’Sa cupped Akali’s face and leaned in for a kiss, hand stroking the rogue’s cheek as their kiss deepened. Soft lips slid against each other for a little while, until they broke apart for air. 

  
  
  


“Take off your pants.” Akali’s breathing was heavy as she tried to catch her breath. Kai’Sa obliged, taking off her bottoms until her lower half was bare—except for the thick strap jutting from between her legs. 

“What the fuck—was it this big when we bought it?” Akali blurted out as she eyed the toy. 

Kai’Sa snorted at Akali’s remark. The rogue crawled closer to her, face hovering over Kai’Sa’s lap. Akali’s hand wrapped around the thick shaft of Kai’Sa’s silicone cock and then she brought her mouth down to suck on the head. Kai’Sa’s hands wrapped around the rogue’s ponytail as her head started bobbing up and down. 

Kai’Sa sighed at the sight in front of her. A pretty blush painted the rogue’s cheeks as she licked and sucked off the dancer’s length. 

“That’s it, Kali. Lick my cock, get it nice and wet for me.” Kai’Sa sighed as she stroked Akali’s hair. The rogue made a noise, eyes fluttering close at the dirty talk. “Oh? You like that, don’t you. What a dirty girl.” 

Akali blushed but continued on. She swirled her tongue around Kai’Sa’s cock head, lapping at the strawberry flavored cum that dripped out of the toy. The rogue took the strap in her throat, slowly going down inch by inch and making lewd gagging sounds that had Kai’sa groaning. When she bobbed down again, Kai’Sa held her head there for a beat, sighing as wet heat gushed into Akali’s waiting mouth. 

The rogue rose up and breathed heavily. She swung a leg over and straddled the dancer’s lap. Kai’Sa dropped her hands to Akali’s hips to help steady her. Akali’s lips met hers and the sweet taste of strawberry bloomed on Kai’Sa’s tongue, with an undercurrent of something akin to sakura—light and flowery, but sweet all the same. 

  
  
  


Akali panted when they broke apart. The rogue stripped herself of her clothes, prompting Kai’Sa to do the same. 

Kai’Sa’s hands roamed the rogue’s body, rubbing up and down her sides and around her waist. Akali settled her hands onto the dancer’s broad shoulders. She shivered as Kai’Sa trailed a warm hand down her navel, stopping right at the crux of her thighs. 

Akali’s breathing stuttered when the dancer’s hand dove between her legs and fingers swiped through her wet folds. Thick arousal coated Kai’Sa’s digits, making it easier to slip a finger inside. The rogue moaned softly as she took the finger to the knuckle. Kai’Sa slowly worked her open, adding a second finger when more wetness coated her palm. Akali’s hip rocked down, riding the dancer’s hand at a slow, sedated pace. 

Kai’Sa curled a hand around a hip, urging her to rock down. “That’s it, baby. Keep rocking those hips for me.” 

Akali moaned gently as the waves of pleasure started to grow, lapping against the base of her spine with every rock of her hips. The rogue licked her lips, wanting more of the taste of pleasure. 

  
  
  


Akali’s hold on the dancer’s shoulders tightened as she rose off of Kai’Sa’s fingers and onto her knees, balancing herself as one hand grabbed the shaft of the toy. 

Akali rubbed the silicone head against her wet folds before letting it push inside her. The rogue panted and groaned as the strap stretched her out. Breathy noises left her lips as she slowly sunk down to the base of the toy. 

“ _F-fuck_ , you’re...hah… so b-big, Bokkie.” Akali threw her arms around Kai’Sa’s neck, mouth panting into the crook of her shoulder as the dancer’s strap stretched her walls. 

Kai’Sa hummed and stroked gently along the rogue’s back, rubbing soft circles on her lower back. “Take your time, Kali.” 

  
  
  


A few minutes passed by where the rogue did nothing but pant into Kai’Sa’s neck. Then Akali pulled back to look at the dancer, her hips slowly rising before sinking on the strap, and repeating. Her lips parted to let small moans and pants escape. Kai’Sa’s cock stretched her out and it’s girthy length reached deep inside her walls. The rogue moaned a little louder as her hips started to roll a little faster, really getting into the movement now. 

Kai’Sa’s hands stroked softly along Akali’s sides, trailing up and down from her ribs to her hips. The dancer leaned forward so her mouth could latch onto Akali’s chest. The rogue cried out as she took a nipple in her mouth, lavishing the bud with tongue flicks and suckling. 

The dancer’s hands gripped Akali’s hips, pushing and pulling and urging them to move a little faster, roll a little more. Akali whined at the faster pace, crying out as more pleasure licked up her spine. 

“That’s it, baby. Just bounce on my cock, just like that.” Kai’Sa licked her lips, eyes feasting on the sight of the rogue slowly losing herself to the pleasure coursing through her. 

Kai’Sa’s symbiote purred, but a little greedy part of it 

wanted more. Her second skin chirped in the back of her mind, asking her to _take_ , just a little more. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa lifted Akali off of her cock easily, void-enhanced strength was handy at times. Akali made a confused noise as the dancer shuffled her onto her back, then she yelped as she was flipped over onto her stomach. 

Kai’Sa pulled the rogue’s hips up and pushed a part of her upper back down so that Akali was ass up and face down on the couch. The dancer slid her strap back inside Akali’s pussy again, earning a loud moan from the rogue; this new position allowed the toy to penetrate deeper, pressing up against new sensitive spots along her walls. 

Kai’Sa drew her hips back before thrusting forward, starting a slow but hard series of strokes. Her hands held Akali’s hips, moaning at the sight of her pelvis clapping against the rogue’s ass, at the sight of her strap plowing into that wet pussy. 

Her second skin approved, rumbling and purring along her back. Kai’Sa hummed pleasantly as pleasure stoked the churning heat in her belly. But she wanted more as well, she wanted to see Akali be wrecked thoroughly; something about the rogue thrashing and sobbing with pleasure sparked another wave of arousal in her. 

In hindsight, she could see that her symbiote was rather horny at the time and projected onto her. _Wow, you’re such a horny little void hoe!_ The dancer’s second skin chirped cheerfully. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s hips snapped suddenly, thrusting into Akali’s cunt with faster and harder strokes. Akali’s cheek was pressed against the cushions, crying out as her body was rocked forward with every thrust. Hot arousal sank and coiled in her belly; she liked the rough treatment the dancer was giving her. 

Kai’Sa’s hands gripped the rogue’s hips, freezing her movement as she draped her body over Akali’s. The dancer pressed her mouth against the side of Akali’s head, speaking into her ear with a low tone, “Be a good girl and fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Akali whined at the crude language coming out of Kai’Sa but she did as was told. The dancer knew exactly what she liked and the dirty talk coupled with the rough treatment had her arousal dripping down her inner thighs. 

Akali worked her hips, ass pushing back on Kai’Sa’s strap at a fervent pace. The rogue moaned as Kai’Sa growled in her ear, inducing a pleasurable shiver that raced down her spine. The heat of Akali’s body seeped into her own and Kai’Sa felt her desire flare, her symbiote responded with a skin-rumbling purr. 

  
  
  


Akali’s little show was nice but Kai’Sa still wanted more, still wanted to see the rogue fall apart under her. She wanted to rail her into the cushions of the sofa, wanted to see her sobbing and screaming while writhing in the passionate throes of pleasure. 

Kai’Sa drew her hips back until only the head of her cock remained, then she slammed back inside Akali’s pussy. A shriek was pulled out of the rogue from the abrupt action. Loud moans left her lips as Kai’Sa began pounding into her. 

“Mhmmm! Hah… hah… _fuck_ , Bokkie!” Akali moaned as Kai’Sa bit down on her neck. The dancer’s rough thrusts had her arousal throbbing low in her belly, almost painfully so. 

Kai’Sa’s cock was so thick and girthy; Akali bit down on her lips as the cockhead bashed against her innermost walls. The sensation had her eyes rolling to the back of her head from sheer pleasure. Shrill shrieks left her mouth as she was roughly railed into the sofa. 

“That’s it, baby. I love fucking your tight little pussy.” Kai’Sa’s lips pressed against the shell of her ear. Akali whimpered at the brush of her warm breath. 

“Mhmm, you like this cock fucking you?” Akali moaned at her words, feeling her clit tingle from the dirty talk. “I can tell you do by the way you keep squeezing me so tight, baby.” 

Akali panted, it was almost too much. Her senses were being bombarded with pleasure; from Kai’Sa’s dirty talk being spoken in a low, soft tone, to the way she was getting utterly railed into the sofa, from the way molten heat churned in her belly. 

“K-Kai… I—I’m close!” Akali cried out as she felt pleasurable tingles shooting up her spine, buzzing low at the base of her skull. 

“I want you to touch your clit and I want you to come on my cock. Can you do that for me, baby?” 

“Y-yes!” 

Kai’Sa pressed the rogue down further into the cushions, using her whole weight to fuck her senseless. Akali wailed and sobbed as the pounding Kai’Sa was giving her became even harsher, increasing at an intensity that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Akali’s hand snaked between her legs, easily finding her swollen clit in soaking wetness. 

Akali’s body began to shake and she gasped as her orgasm slammed into her mere seconds later, blinding stars immediately bursting in her vision. Akali’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she came, body now jerking in sporadic movements. Kai’Sa kept on fucking her through her orgasm, intent on drawing out the rogue’s pleasure as much as she could. 

Akali came down from her high, only for her body to register Kai’Sa’s harsh thrusts once more, and send her vision whiting out again. The rogue screamed as a second orgasm thundered through her body so soon after the first one. 

Kai’Sa groaned as she felt Akali’s pussy clamp down on her again and slow her thrusts, watching in satisfaction as the rogue’s body writhed beautifully beneath her. The sight of Akali like that seemed to push the dancer off the edge, crying out as she reached her own orgasm, that tight coiling heat bursting deliciously in her gut. 

The dancer gave Akali one last thrust, hilting the strap deep inside her cunt and unloading. Akali whimpered as wet heat flooded her walls, the sensation sending new pleasurable thrills through her body. 

  
  
  


Still draped over the rogue’s body, Kai’Sa slumped into Akali, warmth from their combined body heat seeping into her. She wrapped her arms around Akali, holding her close as they both recovered from their climax. 

Akali panted softly, the warmth from the dancer’s body coupled with the fatigue from the rough fucking sent her into a warm, contented state of drowsiness. 

Kai’Sa noticed and chuckled. She lifted the rogue up into her arms and made way for the bathroom. Akali instinctively threw her arms around the dancer, hugging her shoulders and burying her face in her neck. 

“Bokkie, whyyyy. Lay back downnn.” Akali whined. 

Kai’Sa laughed softly, “Come on, Kali. We can cuddle in the bath.” 

“Hmph...fine.” The rogue nuzzled under Kai’Sa’s chin, earning her a light giggle. Akali could hear the bath being ran but she kept her face buried in the dancer’s neck. 

“Kali, I’m going to pull out now.” Kai’Sa gave her a warning, although an involuntary whimper still left her lips when the thick strap was pulled out of her walls. 

“Come down for a shower. Then we can cuddle in the bath.” Kai’Sa softly coaxed the rogue onto her feet. 

Akali’s ears burned red hot when their mixed arousal slipped down her thighs and splattered on the tiled floor of the shower… It was a lot. 

The sight pulled a noise out of Kai’Sa’s throat, and Akali shivered at the dark look in the dancer’s eyes. 

Kai’Sa leaned forward, pressing the rogue against the wall of the shower roughly with her body and kissed her. Akali moaned at the feeling of soft lips and a hot tongue brushing against her own, but then she whimpered when a hand stroked her sensitive pussy. 

“Sorry.” Kai’Sa pulled back, softly pecking Akali as an apology. 

“Shower. And then cuddles.” Akali leaned into the dancer’s tall frame. She promised her cuddles and she was gonna get them. 

Kai’Sa chuckled before turning the shower spray on. Warm water washed over them as they quickly cleaned themselves up. A hop and a skip and they were in the bathtub now. 

Akali closed her eyes and sighed contently as she leaned her head back, resting it on Kai’Sa’s shoulder. Her body sank into the warm waters, resting in the dancer’s embrace. 

Kai’Sa looked down and smiled at the apparent bliss on Akali’s face. She pressed a gentle kiss on the rogue’s temple and held her a little tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed the spice ;)  
> you can find me on twitter as @sleepyshiba1


End file.
